My boyfriend sucks
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: Ingin kulayangkan map-map tebal yang ada dimejaku ini untuk menghantam wajah orang menyebalkan namun tampan yang ada dihadapanku ini./"Tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta,"sang pria hanya bermuka datar sambil melihatku./tangannya yang memang selalu kurang ajar padaku sekarang tengah berada dibokongku./Aarrgghhh kenapa aku bisa memiliki bos dan juga kekasih seperti dia/ please R&rR :)


**My boyfriend sucks**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main chara: Itachi &amp; Sakura**

**Genre: romance,Humor(maybe)**

**Warning: typo(s),OOC etc**

**ENJOY IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tau,aku lebih suka melihatmu mengangkang."

Ingin kulayangkan map-map tebal yang ada dimejaku ini untuk menghantam wajah orang menyebalkan namun tampan yang ada dihadapanku ini. Yaiks rasanya harga diriku rasanya sudah tidak ada.

"Kau ingin merendahkanku ya." Ujarku tersenyum, namun kau harus perhatikan lebih dalam bahwa aku mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mematikan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta,"sang pria hanya bermuka datar sambil melihatku.

"Persetan denganmu."

"Ck ayolah, kenapa kau menjadi marah," pria yang didepanku mulai mendekati diriku, dan tangannya yang memang selalu kurang ajar padaku sekarang tengah berada dibokongku.

"Shit, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku masih menghargaimu karena kau adalah bosku disini." Ujarku sinis, mataku menatap tajam mata onyxnya. Dan dia menghela nafasnya pendek. Oh shit bosku ini mulai mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya yang sedikit meluluhkan hatiku. Aarrgghhh kenapa aku bisa memiliki bos dan juga...

"Yahh, tapi tidak salah kan kalau aku menginginkan kekasihku sendiri dear."  
Kekasih seperti dia, fuck you Uchiha Itachi. Kau sudah membuat jantungku berdebar kencang dan kuyakin sekarang wajahku pasti sangat memerah akibat perlakuannya. Lihat saja dia tengah mengecup lembut keningku dan kecupannya turun kekelopak mataku.

Dia sangat tahu aku sangat menyukai bagian tersebut untuk dimanja. Ggzzz terkutuklah kau Itachi.

"Lepaskan aku Itachi, nanti ada yang lihat." Elakku dan berusaha mengalihkan aktivitas dirinya yang bisa membuatku terbuai kapan saja.

"Hm melihat kita didalam ruangan pribadi kantorku sendiri. Kurasa orang tersebut siap untuk dipecat jika dia mengganggu aktivitas kita dear." Itachi mulai memagut bibirku untuk menghentikan aksi protesku. Persetan dengan semua ini, nikmati sajalah.

Dia mulai menyerang leher jenjangku dengan kecupan-kecupannya yang memabukkan. Aku hanya bisa mengerang sambil meremas rambutnya yang panjang dan halus juga mempunyai aroma yang selalu membuat hormonku naik ketika menciumnya.

Tangannya mulai menjelajahi area dadaku. Walaupun masih terbungkus lengkap dengan pakaian kantorku dia meremas-remas dadaku dari luar sehingga membuat pakaianku menjadi sangat kusut. Itachi mendorongku agar aku mendudukan diriku dimeja panjang yang berada dibelakangku.

Satu-persatu kancing bajuku dibuka olehnya hingga memperlihatkan bra berwarna hitam berenda milikku. Dia memberikan ruam-ruam kemerahan disekitar dadaku ini kemudian menyingkap bra milikku keatas namun tidak sampai melepaskannya untuk melihat puting kecoklatan milikku yang sudah menegang akibat perlakuannya dari tadi. Dengan gemas dia mulai menjilati dan mengulum putingku seperti bayi yang menyusu.

"Aanngg~ lebih keras Itachi.. Uunngg." Erangku sambil menjambak rambutnya dan menarik kepalanya untuk memperdalam memanjakan dadaku. Ahh aku meremas rambutnya sangat kuat hingga ikatannya terlepas dan rambut Itachi tergerai, tidak masalah malah aku lebih suka melihat penampilannya yang seperti ini.

Bibirnya turun mencium tiap inci tubuhku dan menjilati bagian pusarku, membuatku terasa begitu menggelitik. Aku hampir saja jatuh ke belakang saat dengan tiba-tiba Itachi melebarkan pahaku, untung saja dengan refleks aku menahan keseimbangan dengan menumpu pada kedua tanganku yang sekarang berada dibelakangku.

Itachi sepertinya masih melihat pemandangan yang berada diantara pahaku ini. Ggzzz kau membuatku malu Itachi, ia malah semakin melebarkan pahaku dan membelai G-string ku yang kurasa sudah sangat basah sekarang. Sreekkk. Aku mendengar suara robekan dari bawah dan benar tebakanku, Itachi kembali merusak pakaian dalamku. Oh shit awas saja kau keriput, aku akan membotakimu nanti.

Dia merenggangkan bibir vaginaku dengan jari-jarinya dan mulai menjilati isi vaginaku.

"Uumm... Itachi~"tanpa sadar aku mendesahkan namanya. Dan kuyakin dia pasti menyeringai disana. Itachi sepertinya sudah menemukan klitorisku karena dengan sengaja dia menyenggol-nyenggolkan klitorisku menggunakan hidungnya yang mancung, membuatku semakin menggelinjang dan tidak bisa diam.

Sialnya lagi Itachi makin mengencangkan pegangannya pada pinggulku hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas mengekspresikan sensasi yang kudapat ini. Dan sekarang dia mulai menjilati klitorisku dan menyesapnya kuat.

"Ouhhh Kami~ lebih kuat sshhh Itachi." Erangku karena tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang tengah ia berikan ini.

Vaginaku terasa semakin basah, dan sekarang jilatannya diganti dengan ketiga jarinya yang langsung masuk kedalam liangku hingga membuatku sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Tiga jarinya mulai bergerak mengocok isi dalam vaginaku, membuat pikiranku serasa melayang akibat perlakuannya tersebut. Hingga sampailah aku pada titik orgamesku dan membuatku menjerit kenikmatan.

Itachi langsung menyedot habis cairanku tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun, bahkan jari-jarinya terlihat masuk untuk mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairanku yang tertinggal didalam sana, shit kau sudah membuatku melayang Itachi.

Itachi kembali menciumku, dan aku dapat merasakan sedikit cairan milikku yang ada didalam mulutnya saat dia memainkan lidahku menyesapnya dan mengabsen semua gigi-gigiku.

Itachi kini mulai melucuti seluruh bajuku hingga aku benar-benar telanjang bulat.

Dia menidurkanku dimeja tadi dengan posisi yang mengangkang. Dirinya sedang membuka resleting celana miliknya untuk membebaskan penisnya yang kuyakin sudah sesak dari tadi. Dan sekarang dia sudah sama sepertiku tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Itachi mengarahkan penisnya kebibir vagina milikku untuk menggesek-gesek ujungnya, bahkan tidak sekali dia menyenggol kembali klitorisku dengan ujung penis miliknya membuatku semakin gemas karena dia terus menggodaku.

"Uunngg.. Itachi masukkan cepat."

"Kau ingin aku memasukkan apa Sakura."

"Aakkhh Itachi sialan cepatlah atau kita akan putus."

"Yakin dengan ucapanmu hm." Itachi sedikit menjauhkan penisnya dengan bibir vaginaku membuatku semakin panik. Dan dengan terpaksa aku mengatakan hal yang memalukan dengan menutupi wajahku menggunakan kedua tanganku.

"Aku.. Ingin penismu memasukiku Itachi.. Onegai..." Sial aku sudah kehilangan harga diri.

"Kau ingin penisku dimana ne hime, bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?" Itachi brengsek dia malah semakin menggodaku.

"Aku ingin kau memasukkanya... kesini, kedalam... vaginaku Itachi~." Aku melebarkan kedua bibir vaginaku dengan jari-jariku hingga membuatnya nampak terlihat kemerahan dan berkedut-kedut.

"As you wish hime." Itachi mengecup lembut keningku sesaat sebelum aku merasakan sesuatu memasuki vaginaku. Air mataku keluar karena merasakan sakit yang melesak pada bagian bawahku, dan Itachi yang mengerti hanya menunggu reaksiku sampai sedikit baikan dengan menjilati air mataku yang menetes.

Saat kurasa tidak begitu sakit aku mulai ikut menggoyangkan pinggulku sebagai pertanda bahwa aku menikmatinya. Itachi mulai mempercepat tempo in-outnya didalam diriku. Kulit kami saling berbenturan berulang kali hingga membuat bunyi decapan yang kentara menambah aktivitas suara desahanku didalam ruangan yang kedap suara ini.

Aku melengkungkan tubuhku saat Itachi menyodokkan penisnya ke area sensitifku, membuat dadaku ikut membusung keatas, Itachi sepertinya tergoda karena payudaraku yang terus bergoyang seiring dengan sodokannya. Dia melahap kembali dadaku dan meremasnya kuat, hingga nampak kemerahan. Tangannya juga memuntir dan mencubit kedua putingku seakan ingin mengeluarkan air susu dari sana.

Aku tiba-tiba mengejang saat merasakan orgasmeku yang kedua. Aku kembali memekik saat cairanku keluar dan membasahi penis Itachi yang masih berada didalamku. Itachi sendiri yang masih belum keluar terus saja menyodok penisnya kedalamku, dan membuat sensasi linu ke pinggangku karena tidak bisa menikmati orgasmeku.

"Menungginglah Sakura." Aku menuruti Itachi dengan membelakanginya, dia kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut vaginaku, aku sendiri berusaha menumpu badanku dengan kedua tanganku agar aku tidak jatuh karena lemas.

Payudaraku yang menggantung kembali bergoyang-goyang karena sodokan penis Itachii dari belakangku.  
Aakkhh sungguh rasanya sungguh nikmat dalam posisi seperti ini. Itachi sendiri kini terlihat seperti menunggangiku untuk meremas-remas dadaku yang mengganggur. Aku membuka mulutku dengan lidah yang menjulur layaknya seperti anjing.

"Uunngg~ lebih cepat Itachi~"

"Apa, aku tidak dengar Sakura."

Itachi brengsek, kenapa sih dia suka sekali menggodaku.

"Eenngg~ aku bilang aahhh~ le.. Lebih cepat Itachi.. Kumohon." Oke aku sudah banyak memohon padanya hari ini dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Dengan tiba-tiba Itachi mempercepat genjotannya hingga membuatku memekik kaget dan nikmat. Ahh sepertinya aku sedikit tidak menyesal karena sudah memohon padanya.

"Aahhhh aahhh ahhh Ita.. Aahhh chii.." Desahanku semakin keras karena kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi ini dan kurasakan sebentar lagi aku akan orgasme.

Kurasakan juga penis Itachi yang berada didalamku sepertinya mulai membesar dan aahhh akhirnya dia mengeluarkan spermanya juga tepat sesudah aku mengeluarkan cairanku.

Itachi masih memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam vaginaku menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang ada. Aku sendiri kini sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhku ditambah dengan peluh yang membasahi badanku.

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi telentang, namun kubiarkan kakiku yang menggantung karena tidak berada diatas meja. Kulirik Itachi yang berada didepanku menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada disamping kanan dan kiriku. Dia ikut menarik nafasnya yang terlihat ngos-ngosan dan peluh juga ikut membanjiri tubuhnya.

Aku menikmati pemandangan sexy dan hot yang ada didepanku ini, apalagi dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengaliri rahang,leher,dagu hingga dada Itachi. Aku menarik tubuhnya untuk kupeluk dan menjilati area-area disekitar lehernya. Dan mengecup-ngecup dadanya yang basah dengan keringat bahkan aku mengigit kecil puting kecilnya yang kecoklatan hingga membuatnya mendesah.

"Eenngg kau sungguh nakal Sakura." Aku hanya menyengir kala mendengar ucapannya dan Itachi sendiri mengecup lembut dahiku dan kembali mencium bibirku.

Selesai dalam pergumulan kami, aku memungut kembali bajuku dan baju miliknya yang tergeletak indah dilantai untuk dipakai kembali.

"Aahhhh Itachi, kau merobek kembali celana dalamku." Aku menggoyang-goyangkan kerah baju miliknya karena marah dan menuntut kerusakan yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Akan kubelikan yang baru." Sahutnya santai.

"Bukan itu masalahnya baka, bagaimana aku keluar dari sini dengan tidak mengenakan celana dalam." Rengekku dan mengeluarkan air mata bombayku. Dia kembali menghela nafas dan memelukku.

"Aku lebih suka kau seperti ini Sakura." Ohh shit dia kembali meremas bokongku yang semakin terasa akibat tidak memakai celana dalam.

"Jangan memulainya lagi Itachi." Aku mengigit bibir bawahku guna menahan erangan yang keluar saat dia kembali meremas bokongku dengan kencang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan diapartemenku sayang." Dia mengecup pipiku dan menarik tubuhku untuk keluar ruangan.

Aakkhhhh aku hanya merengut pasrah menuruti kelakuan pria yang menjabat sebagai bos dan kekasihku ini, dan juga pria yang menjadi tambatan dihatiku.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**HOLA MINNA XDD **  
**akhirnya diriku membuat fic berated M lagi hohoho =w= #ketauan mesumnya**

**sebenarnya dulu hanya ngetik iseng-iseng aja ini cerita lewat hp, tapi daripada berdebu terlalu lama mendem di catatan hp mending Rabie publish sekalian hohohohohoho XD**  
**mungkin fic diatas ada typo kesalahan tentang pendeskripsian tentang Itachi karena jujur aja sebenarnya tadinya rabie udah buat pairnya sasosaku, tapi entah kesambet apaan tiba-tiba terlintas ide untuk mengganti tokohnya menjadi Itachi XD**

**Sasori: WHAT! kenapa gue diganti author bangke!**

**Author: abisnya gue bosen liat lu lemonan mulu ama anak gue(sakura) =3=**

**Sasori: memangnya kurang kece apa gue ampe lo bosen nengok gue! hhmmmppp lepasin gue hmmpp #authorbekapsasori**

**Itachi: fuhh akuilah kalau diriku lebih kece daripadamu Sasori #berposekeren**

**Author: KYYAAAA! AKU SETUJU PADAMU ITACHI! #pelukitachi**

**itachi: kalau begitu buat kami lemonan lagi dong thor #rangkulsakura**

**Sakura: ehhh itachi-nii #blush**

**Author: umm mungkin bisa kapan-ka...**

**Sasuke: WOYY KAPAN GUE KEBAGIANNYA THOR! #munculdaridimensilain**

**author: ohh iyaa gue lupa kalau lu masih belum kebagian anak ayam =.=**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun! memangnya yang kemarin belum puas yaa!? /**

**Author,Itachi,Sasori: WHAT!**

**Sasuke: jidat bodoh, kenapa kau mengatakannya #blush**

**Sakura: habisnya... kau tidak puas terus~**

**Author: ANAK AYAM! lo dah nyuri start duluan ama anak gue yaa! Sini gue botaki lo! #ngejersasuke**

**Sasuke: ck sial, Sakura aku kabur dulu. kita ketemuan ditempat biasa yaa -wwuuusshhh- #ilang**

**Sakura: gak ada yang nutup nih**

**sasori: yasudah authornya juga udah ilang**

**Itachi: durasi woyy durasi kita tutup sama-sama saja yaa**

**Itachi,Sakura,Sasori: terimakasih kepada para readers yang sudah membaca fic ini, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review anda~**


End file.
